Seduction
by DaGreatNinjaYuffie
Summary: A MattxMello oneshot. All Matt can think of is his stupid videogame. But Mells has another game in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ^^**

**Thanks for reading this. Hope you will like it, even though my English isn't that good x]**

**I wasn't sure about how to label the genre... I suppose it's romance, some drama, angst, hurt/comfort and**** possible tragedy.**

**Disclaimers? Derp. "I'm your favourite drug" is a song from Porcelain and the Tramps, not from me (though I wish I WAS that cool).  
Also, Matt and Mello are two wonderful creatures who belong to the Death Note-people Ohba & Obata. I am not one of those creators. Therefore the two M's are not mine. Dammit. FML.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Matt?"

"..."

"Maaaat?"

"_That's the power of the keyblade!"_

"You lazy dumbshit!"

-Pause-

"Whaddya want?"

"I'm home!"

"Don't care. I'm in the middle of the Hades cup."

-Pause-

I focused on the screen again. Now I had to fight Cloud and Leon. According to some site, I had to take care of Cloud first (having less HP than Leon) while Dodge Rolling Leon's crazy attacks. Piece of cake, with my mad skills.

I kept pressing the little x-button and watched Sora attack them time after time. Hmmm. Sora. Even though that kid was only fourteen, he was still pretty hot. If only I could get Mello into cosplay. I'd love to see him in that cute little outfit…

I just started dodge rolling when I heard the shower. This meant Mells was naked. Probably tired after a long day of work. I _would_ be able to glomp him in the shower. Perhaps get some of that good old, dirty sex. He would often feel a bit uncomfortable dirtying the sheets, but in the bathroom he was always able to let himself go…

"_Haa! Haa! Haa!"_

"Fuuck!"

Cloud was all over my screen, while Sora was getting hit again and again.

"_It's over!"_ a deeper voice grunted. I saw Sora had gotten stuck in a corner, being attacked by both enemies. Quickly started pressing the buttons.

"DONALD!" I yelled angrily, but he was sitting on the ground, little stars spinning around his head. Goofy had also died. I was all on my own.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…" I quickly started running while looking for a potion. Select. Sora stopped, threw the potion up in the air…

"_Haa!"_

"_Aaauuugh…"_

"Oh come on! Fucking bastards! I hate you, Cloud, you fucking fuckface!"

"Stop the cursing, I'm trying to relax!" an irritated voice screamed from the bathroom.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not sleeping with you if you disobey me!"

"…"

Dammit.

* * *

**Lolz, that's it for now xD I promise there WILL be smexiness in the next chapters.**

**Comment to help me improve?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again :D**

**This was actually part of a longer "chapter", but I decided to post it in two parts. Explains the shortness ;]**

**Enjoy, I guess? Even though it's basically just Mello having a "I love myself so much"-moment. But it makes you curious for the rest, doesn't it?**

* * *

Ha! Got him. Of course he would shut up if I started talking about the sex. He just couldn't resist my body… and who could blame the poor guy?

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, which was all blurry because of the damp. Didn't matter. I already knew how attractive I was: a lean body with smooth, somewhat pale flesh. Strong legs and elegant arms. With a muscled chest and flat stomach, but still a pretty nice ass.

But that weirdo didn't love me for my body. Matt claimed he had fallen in love with just my face (which wasn't too bad either, I must admit). Many times he had praised my silky blonde hair, my blue eyes and other characteristics.

But if I'd threaten him with lines as "I won't even look at you anymore!" that wouldn't have any effect, of course. I said this to him one time… We went to bed angry. As soon as I had turned off the lights, he had already crawled on top of me while kissing my chest. I remember screaming "What the hell!", to which he responded: "You don't have to look at me! Please, I'm so horny!"

Yeah. I kicked him out of bed.

Aaah. The power.

And now, it was time to show him again how much control I exactly had.

Still butt-naked, I left the bathroom.

* * *

**Aaaaand this is where it stops. Yes, I am a meanie :D**

**I'm pretty much done with the next part too... still no smex for you *insert evil laugh here***

**Any comment?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again ^^ Went to a con today and saw a Kakashi playing something that looked like an ukelele. (lolz. "uke".)**

**Seeing that totally made my day. That, and buying a lot of Junrom. And glomping a Maes Hughes. And hanging out with cool people.**

**Now, I will share my happiness. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"_We're the champs!"_

"We? I did all the work here, pipsqueak!"

I saved my game before stretching out on the sofa, closing my eyes. Aaah. Now I was strong enough for Hollow Bastion. Perhaps get some pizza first, then go for the next round.

I was still lying on the couch, thinking about what to do next, when I heard footsteps. Guess Mells was done showering.

Oh damn. If I had won this thing sooner, I would've had time to sneak up on him in the shower and "get some". The adrenaline of a videogame could sometimes get me slightly aroused, but according to Mells, sex right _after_ taking a shower would be ridiculous. Getting all clean just to be dirtied again? Yeah right! Mells was one bad-ass uke. He would make all the decisions, in and out of bed. Sometimes, it felt like _I_ was the woman in the relationship.

"Hey, you done with that cup-thing?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Saved and paused?"

"Hm-hm."

"Good."

I heard his footsteps, next the disc that stopped spinning in my Playstation. He turned it off?

More footsteps. Mello came back to the couch. If I wasn't too lazy to open my eyes, I might've given him a confused look. He knew I didn't like it if the touched my stuff.

Suddenly I felt a weight on my stomach. In one smooth movement, Mello had placed himself on top of me.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

My eyes flashed open. His face was so close to mine. For a moment, I was captivated by those fiery blue eyes, that stared back into my darker green ones. I brought my hands up to his head and let his still wet hair slide through my fingers. Still looking into those breathtaking eyes.

"You want it, don't you?" he softly purred.

"Meh?" What was he suddenly talking about?

I let my hand slide off his head, past the smooth skin of his neck, to his shoulder…

He was smiling at me.

Wait, what?

Had I just touched the bare skin of his back?

A place where his vest was supposed to be?

I slowly let my hand slide back again. I started by touching his neck once more, then going down, following his spine all the way. It wasn't until I had reached the lowest part of his back and felt the flesh getting softer that I realized I hadn't heard that squeaky leather while he was walking around. Just footsteps.

His smile kept getting wider.

"Dude" I blurted out.

He looked a bit like the cheshire cat.

* * *

**Getting closer to the yaoi... But still not there yet xD**

**I can haz moar commentz? (MOAR OR I'LL BE FIRIN' MA LAZAR!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaay, more (MOAR 8D) comments received. I didn't know chargin' a lazar could be so effective.**

**So here is the next part! :D Aren't you eager to read the rest?**

**(I suppose the answer is yes -_-" Most of you probably didn't even read this. Bitcheeees.)**

* * *

"So, do you want it?"  
He moved his head to the side of my face, where his tongue shortly met my cheek. I was still caught up in the warm, wet sensation when he softly bit my earlobe. I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my lips.

"You on Viagra or something? You're so sensitive today."

"Yeah, right, like I would need it!" I answered quickly, trying to act tough.

I gasped for air when he sat up and grinded his hips against mine, quickly discovering my little secret. I saw more of that perfect skin, muscled and still a bit moist from the shower…

"True. You're already getting quite hard. I guess I'm just too damn good-looking."

I reached to the side of the couch, grabbing a pillow to hit him on the head.

"Boo. It's just because I'm a healthy young man! And so is _little Matt_."

"Little?" was all he responded.

I smiled back at him.

"And healthy? Because it's not like you have any bad habits or something. Like smoking, drinking lots of coffee and energy drinks, gaming all night long…"

"Says the chocolate-addicted mafioso."

"Oh, you love the chocolate."

He leaned forward to give me a deep kiss, his tongue forcing my mouth open to explore it. I closed my eyes to be overwhelmed by his taste. I just wanted more of this… this hint of dark chocolate, mixed with his own unique flavour that could only be described as _Mello_.

I noticed we were both panting, longing to go further. One of my hands slid to his hip, the other one went further to cup one of his buttocks. My middle finger was already at his entrance. I pressed gently to let it slide in and –

This is when he broke the kiss. I could feel his body tense and opened my eyes.

He was staring back at me, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Could we. Like. Not do this?"

Oh God.

"You're telling me this _now_?" Oh, my poor _little Matt_. He was totally ready to do this.

The look in Mello's eyes changed dramatically. He obviously didn't like my tone.

"I can still feel yesterday, okay? It friggin' HURTS."

"Erm, if I remember correctly, YOU were the one who wanted to do that shit!"

"Well, I hadn't expected it would turn you into an… an animal! You just kept going, man. I could barely even sit this morning." He even crossed his arms and pouted.

"Fine. Jeez, I'm sorry."

So, this was his way of making me pay? Getting me all turned on and then just slam the door in my face? Ouuuch.

* * *

**Oh god. You ppl will hate me now xD**

**And I am not saying what happened to Mello that made him unable to sit. You can use your own imagination to fill that in ^3^**

***holds up a sign* FREE [-]HUGS[/-] COMMENTS PLZ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ^^**

**No time for a longer chapter. I am reading the FMA manga and have reached chapter 90... so it's kinda hard to stop o_O**

**Also have a few books to read irl... So I haven't written a lot lately :/ This should satisfy you for a while. You can already start dreaming of the next chapter ;]**

* * *

Sigh. No point in doing this anymore. I brought my hands to Mello's chest and pushed, trying to get him off.

"Matt? What are you doing?"

"Shoving you off so I can go _take care_ of it. Little Matt is up and not going down anytime soon."

"Yeah. Same here."

"Hooray."

Rub it in. Want sex. Not getting it anytime soon. Bitch.

He suddenly took my hands and forced them down again, pinning both to the couch. I didn't even have the time to protest, Mello attacked my mouth and kissed me with force. I could feel his body shift again. He was spreading his weight to press me down entirely. Sex or no sex, I was not getting away.

He pulled back out of the kiss for some air, and I took my chance to speak.

"Dude, what the fu-"

_Zzzzzzzip._

* * *

**You all know what that sound means, right?**

**It means the next chapter will be pret-ty interesting ;D**

**Comment plz? *puppy-dog eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**I have made a decision. This is the last part! I hoped this could be longer, but... my English is too crappy for the long, deep-emotional stories I want to give to you. So I'll just switch to shorter fics. Those can be a way to let my ideas out for now. Maybe someday, when my English is as perfect as it can get, I will give this another try :] But for now, shorter fics! :D Don't worry, I'll still put enough smexiness in them xD**

**So this is the sixth part of the story, re-uploaded so everyone will know IT'S OVER. Mkay? :]**

* * *

"Mello?"

He didn't respond.

Instead, he took a hold of my pants and used both his hands to slowly pull them down.

Some kind of inner voice said: _"HOLY SHIT, DUDE!"_, and I could almost hear the victory fanfare.

"Erm, Mells?"

"No fucking. Just this. Okay?"

"_HELLZ YEAH!"_ the inner voice said. I just nodded, already too excited to say anything.

He tossed my pants to the floor and removed my blue Nintendo boxers. The feeling of the fabric brushing my member and thighs made me long for his mouth even more. Somehow, Mello noticed it.

"You really can't wait for this, can you?" he said with a smile.

"Well, obviously YOU can." I was getting a bit irritated.

He snorted before lowering his head, without a doubt enjoying this feeling of power. Which probably got worse when I gasped for breath. I felt his tongue swirl around the head of my swollen member. Just this feeling, after waiting for it for so long, almost made me come.

I gripped his hair in an attempt to regain control of myself. Which wasn't an easy thing to do: Mello had started bobbing his head, his lips sliding down all the way to the base and covering my cock in his saliva. He breathed out cold air, a sharp contrast with the warm and soft inside of his mouth. Just after a few minutes of this, it was already getting harder to control myself. I threw my head back and arched my back. The feeling in my stomach was growing and I knew it wouldn't take too long anymore.

"Hah… haa…"

I wanted to say something, anything, to warn him I was getting close – but this heavy panting was all I could produce.

Almost as if he knew what I meant, Mello moaned in response.

The vibrations of that moan pushed me over the edge and I came in his mouth. Determined to not let a single drop escape, he sucked even harder. It was like time stood still. I held my breath until the moment was over.

When I fell back to earth, Mells was still swallowing away the last bit of seed I had spilled. I didn't realize he had come too until I vaguely noticed he had missed quite a lot of it (something that usually never happened) and he was panting even heavier than I was. I wiped my own come off his lips before kissing them gently.

"I see you enjoyed this as much as I did."

He couldn't answer me, still too bedazzled from what just happened.

"Let me clean you."

I forced him to sit up before going down and returning the favour.


End file.
